


Star City's Titanic Saviors

by Reconzilla117



Series: SCTSverse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Godzilla - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Godzilla in the Arrowverse, Laurel Lance Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reconzilla117/pseuds/Reconzilla117
Summary: Damien Darhk survives the final confrontation and with the help of an associate, unleashes an ancient and powerful alien terror upon the world. Oliver Queen and his team face their greatest challenge ever, but they will not be alone in this fight.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: SCTSverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056635
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Strange Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooooooooo everyone! I present you a new story! I know this may seem like a weird crossover, but I will try my best to make it work!
> 
> I would like to thank everyone over on the Lauriver Discord for giving me their support on this. And of course, I cannot forget my good friend XXSamuraiPrincess26XX. Thank you for always supporting me and my work. My experience here would not be the same without you. You are the best!
> 
> Here are the versions of the three monsters appearing in this:
> 
> Godzilla 1999 but with white dorsal spikes instead of purple ones. That version of Godzilla is my favorite.
> 
> Mothra 2003
> 
> King Ghidorah 1991
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Arrow or Godzilla, only my OCs.
> 
> With all that out of the way...
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> IMPORTANT: Starting February 25th 2021, SCTS will be going under some small revising. I will be replacing the current versions of Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah with their 2019 counterparts, as I originally planned to do that.

_**Star City** _

An all-out brawl was taking place on the streets of Star City. The residents of the city were fiercely fighting against the sinister agents of HIVE. Three vigilantes were aiding the citizens; Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, Laurel Lance, the Black Canary, and John Diggle, Spartan. While John, his wife Lyla, and Laurel were currently fighting against the HIVE soldiers, Oliver was dealing with HIVE's leader, Damien Darhk.

Oliver and Darhk brutally traded blows. Both combatants were already winded from their fight, but they were not willing to give in, especially Oliver. The man he was currently in a fight to the death with had nearly killed Laurel, the love of his life, been terrorizing Star City for months, and caused the deaths of thousands of innocent people. Darhk had to die. While Oliver had sworn off killing, he was left with no choice, just like with Ra's al Ghul one year ago. Darhk was far too dangerous to be allowed to live.

Darhk slugged Oliver in the face, causing him to fall down on one knee. Oliver glared death at the man before rising, punching Darhk four times across the face, sending him down on the pavement. Oliver reached down to grasp on of his arrows that happened to be nearby. He then gripped Darhk by the tie and lifted him up onto his feet, looking the vile man square in the eyes.

It was time to end this.

"What are you going to do now, Oliver? Stop the posturing." Darhk taunted. "We both know you can't do it. You spared the life of the man who killed your own mother."

Oliver felt his anger spike as he tightened his hold on Darhk while the painfully vivid memory of Slade driving his sword through his mother's chest flooded his mind. But he brought himself back to the present. "And you nearly killed the woman I love. You killed tens of thousands of innocent people. With Slade Wilson, I had a choice. This time I don't."

Oliver raised the arm grasping the arrow with the intention of ending Darhk's existence. But Oliver was suddenly tackled from the right and onto the pavement. Oliver quickly leapt onto his feet to face his new opponent, which happened to be a random HIVE soldier. A good punch was all it took for Oliver to knock the man out. Oliver whirled around, his eyes wildly scanning for Darhk among the chaos.

But Darhk was nowhere to be found. He was gone. Oliver clenched his hands in rage. "Damn it!" He shouted vehemently as the fighting around him seemingly came to an end.

Laurel rushed to stand by Oliver's right side, having heard his shouting. "What happened? Where's Darhk?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

Oliver was silent for a few moments. "He's gone." He whispered.

* * *

_**Twenty Miles South of Star City** _

_**HIVE's Secondary Headquarters** _

_**One Hour Later** _

An SUV slowly pulled into a garage before coming to a halt. The back-left door opened and Darhk climbed out. He then stormed over to the door leading into the main rooms of the facility, every inch of his body radiating cold fury.

"Do you need medical attention, sir?" One of the soldiers stationed at the door asked. Darhk was far too angry to even give a verbal response. Instead, he waved his hand and sent the soldier flying across the room. There was an audible _snap_ as the man collided with the nearest wall before slumping to the floor lifelessly.

Darhk continued to stride through the facility until he reached his personal office. As soon as he arrived, he released his pent-up rage. A furious roar escaped his mouth. His magic went rampant, damaging the room he was standing. But Darhk could not bring himself to care. A ceiling light above him combusted. The TV on the wall exploded, showering the floor below it with sparks.

GENESIS, his ultimate plan to reshape the world through nuclear armageddon, had failed. Centuries of meticulous planning, gathering resources, financial assets and followers, some delicate manipulation there and there, all undone in a matter of months. All because of Oliver Queen and his team. Just thinking about them made Darhk's already sour mood worse.

How could have everything gone so wrong? He been so close to fulfilling his ambition. Oliver and his friends had only minor obstacles at first, but as the months passed, they became increasingly annoying. Dark never should have bothered toying with them. He should have killed them outright. And now he here was, defeated and having a destructive temper tantrum. Tevat Noah was buried underground. His resources have been severely cut. His number of allies was dwindling. His wife was dead, and he would never see his daughter again. All because of Oliver Queen.

His rage boiled over again, causing even more damage to the room. But then, Darhk came to an abrupt calm when a thought crossed his mind. Not everything was lost. No, Darhk still had a card to pull. His ultimate trump card, even greater than GENESIS. Darhk did not fight the evil smile that crossed his lips.

Yes, he could still go through with his plan to destroy the world. The world will burn, and this time, there will truly be nothing Oliver and his team could do. With the smile on his face widening, Darhk turned and left the trashed office, his mind already going to work.

It was time to get in touch with an old friend.

* * *

_**Star City** _

_**Oliver and Laurel's Loft** _

_**One Week Later** _

_Oliver, Laurel, John, and Thea, all of them outfitted in their vigilante gear, stood still, ensnared by Darhk's magical hold. John made the wrong call in bringing his brother, Andy. The younger Diggle had been a double agent, working for Darhk the entire time. Andy had brought the last piece of Darhk's idol, allowing the man to regain his magical power._

_Darhk continued on with his egotistical antics, this time telling them he now knew about their identities. "It was really just a hop, skip, and a jump from the whole Diggle connection to you to your little sister to your ex-girlfriend." His eyes locked with Oliver's again. "But when you came to rescue that boy William, that look on your face, that was a father's look. I should have recognized it there and then." If Oliver could clench his hand, he would. That bastard had no right to bring up his son in such a nonchalant manner._

" _We need to get out of here. Now." Malcom Merlyn advised urgently._

" _Patience." Darhk replied in a dismissive tone. Waving both his hands, Darhk sent John and Thea crashing into the wall, knocking them unconscious. Oliver felt his heart lump in his throat when Darhk turned his attention to Laurel. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Ms. Lance, nine months ago, I made your daddy a promise. I told him what I would do if he betrayed me."_

_Oliver, desperate to protect Laurel, somehow managed to break free of Darhk's mystical hold and notched an arrow, letting it loose... only for Darhk to catch it effortlessly. "Impressive." The vile man said in mock praise before turning his attention on Laurel again. Oliver once again found himself trapped in Darhk's invisible hold. He could only mentally berate himself. In his attempt to help Laurel, he had unintentionally supplied Darhk a means of harming her. With one of his own arrows. "Now, where was I? Oh, yeah." Darhk began to stride toward Laurel, murderous intent in his icy blue eyes. "I want you to give your father a message from me. I want you to tell him-"_

_Oliver watched in bone shattering horror as Darhk plunged the arrow into Laurel's abdomen. Her body spasmed, gasping in pain as blood began to trickle out of her mouth. "That I'm a man of my word." Darhk finished maliciously._

Oliver woke with a start, bolting upright in bed. His heart pounded wildly in his chest as he attempted to calm himself. He looked to Laurel's side of the bed, and he felt soothing wave wash over him when he saw that his abrupt awakening did not stir her from slumber. A part of him wanted to trace a finger down her arm, but he didn't want to disturb her. His eyes lingered on her slumbering form for a few more seconds before quietly climbing out of bed, donning a shirt, and made his way down the stairs and into the living room of the loft, taking a seat at one of the couches.

A week had passed since the street brawl with Darhk, since the world had been saved from nuclear annihilation. And Darhk had not been seen since. There was a national manhunt for the HIVE leader. The FBI, CIA, and Interpol were involved in the search. Felicity and Lyla's agents at ARGUS were also playing their parts in the search. Oliver truly appreciated the efforts his ex-fiancé and friend were making, but as long as Darhk was alive and well, no one would be safe, Laurel in particular since Darhk was still hell bent on fulfilling his promise to Quentin.

The past week had been rough for Oliver. He always on alert, glancing over his shoulder, expecting a squadron of Ghosts to appear guns blazing. His sleep was always plagued by the nightmare of Darhk stabbing Laurel, which was sometimes followed by the doctors proclaiming her time of death in the hospital.

Oliver glanced at the stairwell that lead to his and Laurel's bedroom, where his girlfriend was dwelling in the blissful realm of sleep. The thought of losing Laurel terrified him more than anything. It had shaken him to the core when he watched Laurel seize for those horrifying moments at the hospital the day of Darhk's prison break. It brought Oliver immense relief when the doctors announced that Laurel would be fine, for he was unsure how he would be able to handle losing yet another loved one. He had already lost too many people; both his parents, Shado, Akio, Maseo, Tiana, Tommy, and Roy. And in a way, he had lost Slade, for a part of Oliver still mourned the good man his one-time friend and first mentor had been, not the vengeful lunatic who was currently rotting away in a cell on Lian Yu.

Now that he and Laurel were back together, Oliver vowed to never let anything happen to her. She was his beacon of light, the light he held onto during those five years in hell. A light he would not see extinguished.

* * *

Laurel Lance stretched out an arm absent mindedly, her half asleep mind intending to drape it over her boyfriend's chest. However, when the limb made contact with the bed material instead of human flesh, Laurel lifted her head up and immediately noticed that Oliver wasn't in the bed. _"Another nightmare."_ She mused knowingly. She prodded Oliver's side of the bed with her hand. It was still warm, which meant he had not been gone long. Laurel removed the covers, climbed out of bed, put on a shirt before making her way down the stairs. Her eyes surveyed the room until she spotted Oliver sitting at one of the couches.

"Ollie?" Laurel said softly as she approached.

Oliver craned his head to look at her. "Sorry if I woke you."

Laurel shook her head. "You didn't." She responded as she sat down next to Oliver. "You had the nightmare again, didn't you?"

Oliver nodded numbly. Laurel sighed lightly as she rested her head on Oliver's shoulder, and began to gently rub his back in slow circles. Oliver closed his eyes at her touch, but it only partially relieved the unease lurking within him. "Every night, it's the same thing." Oliver began in a quiet, solemn tone. Laurel did not miss the fear underlining Oliver's voice as he spoke. Oliver turned his gaze to meet Laurel's eyes, who proceeded to lift her head from his shoulder. Oliver let out a shuddered breath. "I don't want to lose you, Laurel."

Laurel gave him a warm, assuring smile. "You're not going to lose me, Ollie." She promised him, although she knew that words alone wouldn't assuage him. The cloud of fear that had been following Oliver since they rekindled their relationship would not vanish until Darhk was in the ground. While Laurel would usually prefer to find an alternate option, she knew that, in this case, there was no other choice.

She cupped Oliver's face with both hands. Oliver stared into Laurel's emerald green eyes, captivated by their beauty. "We are going to find Darhk. It's only a matter of time when either Felicity or ARGUS locate him. And when we do, we will take him down. Together." She vowed to him.

Laurel could tell her words did their magic, for Oliver's lips curled in a smile. "Okay, Pretty Bird." Laurel beamed. He had been calling her that ever since they gotten back together, and she absolutely loved the nickname.

Laurel leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Oliver's, who returned the kiss. Their lips remained locked for a few more moments before Laurel pulled away and grasped Oliver's hands before standing up, Oliver following suite. "Come back to bed. You need your rest." Laurel said.

Oliver said nothing as they journeyed back to their bedroom. They climbed into bed and once they got comfortable, Laurel snuggled into Oliver's side. "I love you." She told him wholeheartedly.

"I love you too." Oliver responded in the same manner. Laurel smiled as she leaned up to kiss Oliver on the cheek before placing her head down on his shoulder, closing her eyes. Oliver remained awake for a few moments, allowing himself to cherish these rare peaceful moments before closing his eyes and drifted off into slumber.

* * *

_**Star City** _

_**Arrow Bunker** _

_**Next Morning** _

The elevator doors pinged before opening, and Oliver and Laurel stepped out and entered their secret lair. The bunker looked good as new, since they had cleaned up the damage from HIVE's attack last week. Felicity was at the computer terminals, her fingers pecking away at the keyboard. John and Sara were sparring, with Thea watching. Laurel smiled at the sight of her sister. After spending five months with Rip Hunter on his time traveling crusade to take down immortal sociopath Vandal Savage, Sara and Ray had returned to Star City to assist Team Green Arrow in the battle against Darhk.

"Anything, Felicity?" Oliver asked as he strode over to the blonde while Laurel went over to the others.

Felicity shook her head. "Nada. Facial recognition hasn't spotted Darhk at any train stations or air ports. I've tapped into the CIA database, but so far, they have zilch."

Oliver was not very surprised by his ex's answer, and he questioned himself on why he even bothered to ask, since Felicity would have notified him if she had any leads. After all, Darhk was a former member of the League of Assassins. He knew how to vanish like a ghost.

"Sara, Thea, and I can hit the streets again." Laurel suggested as she, Sara, Thea, and John came over.

"I'll reach out to Lyla again and see if ARGUS has had better luck." John said.

Oliver simply nodded to his friends. "Don't worry Ollie. We're gonna find Darhk." Sara promised.

Oliver did not miss the slight coldness in Sara's voice. Ever since Sara found out that Laurel had nearly died at Darhk's hands, the youngest Lance's eyes had been housing a vengeful glint. Oliver was worried that Sara may be going back down the dark path she fought so hard to break away from.

And it wasn't just Sara that Oliver was concerned with. John's mind had been all over the place ever since he killed Andy. Although the late Diggle had been corrupted to the core by Darhk, Andy was still John's brother, and the guilt was eating him up from the inside. And then there was Thea. She too had been struggling with an inner darkness since she had used Darhk's daughter, Nora, as leverage to demand Darhk to free Oliver. Thea went as far as threatening to kill Nora, and that alone was plaguing Thea.

Oliver brought himself out of his thoughts and surveyed the bunker, noticing someone was missing. "Where's Ray?" He asked Felicity.

"He said he had to take care of a few things at Palmer Tech before coming here." The blonde answered without taking her eyes off the computer screen. After his and Sara's return, Ray had reclaimed his position as CEO of Palmer Tech.

Before Laurel, Sara, and Thea could suit up, the lights flickered before shutting off, shrouding everyone in darkness. "What the hell?" Thea questioned confusedly.

Then, just as fast as they went out, the lights came back on. Everyone tensed, looking around, fearing Darhk may be launching another attack on their secret lair. Save for the beeps of the computers, all was silent...

" _Oliver Queen?"_

Everyone jumped, looking around for the female voice. Or... was it _voices_?

" _Here we are, Oliver Queen."_ Everyone directed their gazes to the computer Felicity was working at, believing the voices were coming from behind the computer. But nothing, despite everything they had witnessed over the past four years, could prepare them for what came next.

A pair of miniature women emerged from behind the computer. They seemed to be of Japanese origin. They were holding hands, wearing red dresses, and their raven black hair were tied in long ponytails. Felicity gasped in surprise as she stood up from her seat and backed away while everyone stared in bewilderment. "I'm not on drugs, am I?" John blurted out.

"We are looking at... small women?" Felicity stammered.

Oliver stared at the... small women as they maintained his gaze. "Who... who are you?" He questioned wearily, since they seemed to have come for him.

" _We are fairies from Infant Island."_ They answered in unison. _"We are here to warn you and your friends."_ They revealed to the confusion and dread of everyone.


	2. Giant Monsters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooooooo everyone! Here is chapter two of this story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Arrow or Godzilla, only my OCs.
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> IMPORTANT: Starting February 25th 2021, SCTS will be going under some small revising. I will be replacing the current versions of Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah with their 2019 counterparts, as I originally planned to do that.

_**Star City** _

_**Arrow Bunker** _

Complete silence fell upon the bunker as Oliver, John, Laurel, Thea, Felicity, and Sara processed what they were just told. Even the computers ceased their constant beeps, as if they too were stunned by the transpiring events. After what seemed like an eternity, John was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, did you say you were... _fairies_?" He hesitantly asked, struggling to get the last word out.

The fairies turned their gazes to him and they nodded. _"We are, John Diggle. We are fairies from Infant Island, priestesses of Mothra."_

John closed his eyes as pinched the bridge of his nose. "I swear, my life was somewhat normal before I met Barry." He mumbled under his breath.

"You two said you're here to warn us." Oliver reminded, earning the fairies' attention while still wearily eyeing them. "Of what, exactly?"

" _The threat of extinction looms over the world once more because of your enemy, Damien Darhk. He is plotting to release an ancient evil from its imprisonment; King Ghidorah."_ They explained in a grave tone.

Silence reigned again, and an ominous atmosphere formed when the name of the ancient evil was uttered, although the mention of Darhk's name had Oliver's full attention. "Who or... what is King Ghidorah?" Thea asked.

" _King Ghidorah is a monstrous being of unknown alien origin. A terrible and malicious creature that ventures across the cosmos with only one goal; to eradicate all life. Many worlds have fallen prey to its insatiable lust for destruction. Because of its sinister reputation, it has been known by many names; the Golden Demise, the Destroyer of Worlds, the King of Terror, along with a number of other dark titles."_

Once again, Oliver and his companions were rendered speechless as their minds struggled to process the information. "Are you implying that this... King Ghidorah is not only some kind of monster, but it's also... _alien_?" Laurel queried in disbelief.

" _We are, Laurel Lance."_ The fairies confirmed, nodding their heads.

Laurel shook her head. "I... I'm at a loss for words."

"Earthquake machines, mirakuru soldiers, metahumans, League of Assassins, magic, resurrections, immortality, time travel, and now fairies and monsters from space." Felicity listed idly. "What's next?"

"Felicity." Sara chided.

"Sorry." Felicity quickly said.

" _Thousands of years ago,"_ the fairies began, _"King Ghidorah arrived on Earth to destroy all life, as it has done to many other worlds. It inflicted devastating damage before it was stopped by Mothra and Godzilla."_

"Mothra and Godzilla?" John repeated with a raised eyebrow.

" _Mothra and Godzilla are the titanic protectors of the Earth. The guardians of balance, and the rulers of all kaiju. Mothra represents peace and harmony, while Godzilla symbolizes power and strength. Together, Mothra and Godzilla were able to defeat Ghidorah, although the battle was costly. To ensure that Ghidorah would never be a threat again, two of our ancestors sacrificed themselves to seal the menace away. The seal has remained undisturbed since. But now, Damien Darhk threatens to undo the sacrifice our ancestors made."_

"Just when I thought our lives couldn't get any crazier." Thea muttered.

"Why are you telling us this?" Oliver inquired, his voice laced with suspicion.

" _Because, Oliver Queen, you are the only one with the power to stop Damien Darhk from unleashing King Ghidorah."_

"Hold on." Sara started, stepping forward, eyeing the fairies suspiciously. "You think you can just come in here, drop a bomb on us like that, and expect us to believe you off the bat?"

The fairies shook their heads in unison, pleading expressions plastered on their identical faces, accompanied by a matching glint in their eyes. _"We have no reason to lie about this, Sara Lance. What we speak is the truth."_ They turned their gazes to Oliver once more. _"Please, Oliver Queen. As we have stated, you are the only one who possesses the power to stop Damien Darhk."_

Oliver stared at the fairies with an unreadable expression. John, Laurel, Thea, Felicity, and Sara all looked at Oliver, and they could practically see the gears in his head turning. While Oliver was still weary of these people, if he could even call them that, this was their first... lead on Darhk in a week. And this was something Oliver could not afford to dismiss. "Okay." He finally said, and the fairies smiled in gratitude. "Where is the seal containing Ghidorah?" If the seal's location is where Darhk was going, Oliver would be there to confront the bastard.

" _On the island of Lian Yu."_ The fairies answered, and Oliver started. Lian Yu. The place he had called home for the better part of two out of his five years in hell, was also the prison for an alien monster.

Stirring himself out of his musings, Oliver turned to John. "John, get in touch with Lyla." John nodded and went to call his wife. "Felicity, call Ray and tell him what's going on." Felicity nodded before beginning her assignment. Oliver turned his attention to the fairies, only to see they had vanished. Shaking his head, Oliver pulled his own phone and made a call to someone.

"So, giant monsters." Thea remarked. "I think I've heard just about everything now." Laurel and Sara silently agreed.

* * *

_**Unspecified Location** _

Darhk sat in the back of an SUV as the convoy rolled down the street. He absently stared out the window, not really paying attention to the scenery as the vehicle inched toward the destination. Thoughts of the upcoming events dominated his mind. It made his blood boil in sinister excitement. It will be fun to watch as _it_ ravages the world under its looming shadow. But first, he had to free it first. And of course, he was still very much looking forward to fulfilling his promise to Quentin. And this time, Darhk will make sure that Laurel kicks the bucket.

The convoy pulled into a deteriorated parking lot and all vehicles came to a stop. Immediately, Darhk opened the door and climbed out. Two Ghosts armed with assault rifles were at his side in an instant. Darhk did not bother to acknowledge them as they followed him to a structure, where two unmasked men were stationed at the door. "Is he here?" Darhk demanded as he approached.

The man on the left side of the door nodded. "Yes sir. He's waiting for you inside." He informed.

"Goodie." Darhk quipped as the man on the right side opened the door.

Without another word, Darhk strode into the interior of the building, his two Ghosts trailing after him. They marched throughout the building until they reached a set of double doors, where two more armed men stood guard. Wordlessly, they opened the doors, allowing Darhk passage into the room. The room had no windows, and a long rectangular table sat in the middle of the room, ten chairs on each side, and one on each end. Multiple ceiling lights illuminated the room. But Darhk's attention was fixed on the man sitting at the opposite end of the table. The man slowly rose to his feet, a small smile crossing his lips as he began to move around the table. He was an elderly man, in his early seventies. But age has not hindered his movement. His grey hair was neatly combed and he was outfitted in a dark grey suit, tie included.

"Ah, Damien. So good to see you." Alan Jonah greeted with his British accented voice as he approached Darhk.

"Likewise, Alan." Darhk replied in an uncharacteristically warm tone of voice as he shook hands with Jonah.

Darhk had not respected many people over his long existence, but Alan Jonah definitely belonged on that very short list. Formerly a British Army Colonel and MI6 agent, Jonah bore witness to the worst of human nature during his military career. The horrors Jonah witnessed led him to believing that humanity needed a reset, which also led to him going rogue and joining HIVE. He worked his way up the ranks until he became one of Darhk's most trusted companions, which was a feat in itself.

"I heard about Tevat Noah and your wife and daughter. My condolences." Jonah said sympathetically as he and Darhk dropped hands.

Darhk felt his white-hot temper flare, but he restrained himself. The time to make Oliver and his merry band suffer will come soon enough. "While I appreciate it, Alan, condolences are not why we arranged this little meeting. Since plan A went down the drain-"

"It is time to go through with plan B." Normally, Darhk did not permit others to interrupt while he was speaking, but Jonah had basically finished the sentence for him.

"Gold star for you." Darhk said. "While watching the world burn in nuclear fire would have been fun, I think it would so much more exciting to watch as our extraterrestrial asset entertains us. I hope you have been making progress in locating it since we last parted ways."

"You insult me, old friend." Jonah said with mock offence. "My people have been working without pause to complete their task, and last week, they accomplished it. According to the texts we recovered from several archeological sites, the seal is located within the mountain on the island of Lian Yu. It can only be accessed through a hidden entrance at the base of the mountain." The entire ordeal had been hefty, but in the end, it had paid off.

"Excellent." Darhk grinned like a child would in a candy store.

"I have already arranged transportation to take us to the island," Jonah added, "and for a squadron of Ghosts to accompany us in the event Oliver Queen and his vigilante cohorts interfere."

Darhk tilted his head. "You know Oliver is the Green Arrow?" He asked, not sounding surprised.

"It's not exactly hard to make the connection, Damien." Jonah pointed out. "Truly, I'm astonished how more people have not figured it out."

"Well, that doesn't matter at the moment. Anywhoo, let us be on our way, old friend." Darhk proclaimed as he and Jonah moved to depart the room. The leader of HIVE smiled evilly. "It's time for King Ghidorah to come out and play."

* * *

_**Star City** _

_**Arrow Bunker** _

" _Giant monsters and fairies are real?"_ Ray Palmer asked Felicity through the computer screen. _"Are the monsters like from Ultraman?"_

Felicity shrugged in her seat. "Probably. And apparently there's a mean one from space locked up on Lian Yu that Darhk wants to let out and use for his doomsday plan."

" _I would love to join you guys to Lian Yu, but I have an impromptu meeting with the board in thirty minutes that I cannot afford to miss."_ Ray informed regretfully.

"That's alright, Ray." Oliver assured. "We need someone to stay behind and watch over the city while we're on Lian Yu."

Ray nodded. _"Will do. Good luck, guys."_ And with that, the video feed cut.

It was at that moment the elevator doors pinged before opening, and Lyla Michaels-Diggle stepped out. "Is the plane ready Lyla?" Oliver asked.

The director of ARGUS nodded. "It is, but first, I think you all should know what you're exactly in for." The others gave her incredulous looks.

"Wait, you know about these... monsters?" John asked his wife as she joined them on the center platform.

"We always have, since the fifties, to be exact." Lyla replied as she approached a computer terminal, keyed a few buttons, and a video began to play. "In nineteen fifty-one, an alien race we've been calling the Dominators appeared under a set of hostile circumstances."

"That was them in Redman, Oregan. The government tried to hush it up." Felicity pointed out, and the others looked at her.

"And how do you know that?" Laurel questioned with a quirked brow.

"I may or may not have seen it once on Syfy channel." Felicity admitted sheepishly.

"One of their ships crash landed," Lyla continued as the footage played, showing a battle between American soldiers and large humanoid creatures the others assumed were Dominators, "little to no communication. We learned that they were abducting humans to gather intel about us. They attacked, and hundreds of soldiers lost their lives. And then, they showed up."

Lyla tapped on the remote again. The footage was still displaying the battle in Redman, but a shadow suddenly and swiftly flew over the field. The camera hastily tilted upward and stopped when a giant insect came into view.

Mothra.

She was thirty-six meters in length. Large wings with an orange, black, and yellow color pattern were attached to her slimmer form, as were eight long legs. Her entire body was covered in long, fluffy brown and white hair. A pair of long hair covered antennae protruded out of her head, and she possessed round, bright blue eyes.

"Wow, she's a pretty one." Felicity commented, then blinked. "Mothra is a she, right? The fairies didn't exactly clarify." She rambled.

The others did not acknowledge Felicity's comment, instead choosing to have their focus on the video. Mothra chirped loudly at the Dominator mother ship. In response, the visible guns on the alien vessel moved into position before firing. Mothra shook her entire body, and a yellow colored mist materialized in front of her. The laser fire collided with the mist harmlessly. The others understood that whatever that mist was, it was being used as a sort of shield.

The camera abruptly switched directions, now displaying Earth's second, and far more fearsome, guardian.

Godzilla.

He seemed to be dinosaur like in appearance. Standing upright at a height of three hundred feet, Godzilla towered over everything in the area as if he were a mountain. His scaly, rigid hide was a charcoal color. His body was held up by two powerful pillar like legs, with the feet sporting four clawed toes. The hands of his muscular arms were adorned with four clawed fingers. Three rows of spiky bone white dorsal plates ran from the back of his head all the way down to a long tail that trailed behind him, with one particular spine in the middle of the center row being the largest out of all of them. His fiery orange eyes burned with primal anger, and his mouth was home to frighteningly large teeth.

Just like with Mothra, everyone felt shock course through them at the sight of Godzilla, Sara in particular. This was not the first time she had seen the giant reptile. "I've seen him." She let it slip.

All eyes went to the youngest Lance. "What?" Thea asked confusedly.

"I've seen him. Godzilla." Sara explained.

"When?" John inquired.

"When I was stranded at sea, before Ivo found me. Godzilla, he... he swam by me." Sara said with a faraway look in her eyes as the memory came rushing to the surface of her mind.

* * *

_**Nine Years Ago** _

_**Northern China Sea** _

Dressed in only what she had on when the Gambit went down, Sara clung to a piece of debris that was once a door, the only thing that was preventing her from sinking into the pitch-black depths below. Her body shivered uncontrollably from the freezing temperature. The grim reality of her predicament settled into her hours ago. She was going to die out here, alone. Either from the cold, starvation, or be a shark's next meal. Sara craned her head to the left, and did a double take when she spotted something in the distance.

Could it be? Could it be a ship?

Hope blossoming within her, Sara cried out for help. However, as the 'ship' came closer, Sara saw that it had an odd shape to it. After a few moments of observation, Sara, to her dismay, realized it wasn't a ship. But something was definitely coming her way.

With wide, fearful eyes, Sara watched as an enormous mass of scaly charcoal flesh and bone white dorsal plates swam pass her. For a moment, Sara swore she saw teeth and fiery orange eyes that peered at her, into her very soul. Before long, the mass began to submerge into the water until it vanished completely.

Gazing at the spot where the mass had disappeared, Sara, somewhere within her fear infested mind, wondered if what she just saw was real, or if it was just a hallucination. She decided it was just a hallucination. It had to be... right?

* * *

_**Present** _

"I thought I was hallucinating at the time." Sara went on. "Apparently I wasn't."

"I would have thought the same thing." Thea said.

The footage went on. Godzilla glared angrily at the Dominators on the ground, clenching his clawed hands. His jaws parted and he bellowed a roar that sounded like tearing metal. The back of his mouth glowed orange, and his back spines resonated the same color. To everyone's shock, save for Lyla, an orange white beam blasted out of Godzilla's maw and raced toward his soon to be victims. The Dominators screeched as they fled, but their efforts were for naught as they were soon obliterated by the nuclear beam. With the Dominators on the ground dealt with, Godzilla turned his attention to the Dominator mothership. The alien craft fired its weapons and the lasers struck the gargantuan reptile. But Godzilla seemed to be unbothered by the bombardment. If anything, it only made him angrier. Roaring again, Godzilla charged up and fired his atomic breath again. The beam easily sliced through the Dominator mothership as if it were made of tinfoil, and the vessel was consumed by explosions.

The scene changed again. Godzilla stood among the smoldering ruins of the Dominator mothership, Mothra hovering above him. The mighty reptile reared his head back and let out a proud, triumphant roar. Mothra did nothing, seemingly allowing her fellow guardian and friend to have his moment of glory. But suddenly, Mothra chirped at Godzilla, and he whirled around and growled back. The two guardians chirped and growled at each other, and everyone watched in astonishment.

"Are they talking to each other?" Laurel wondered aloud.

"From the looks of it, yeah." Oliver said.

"Wonder what they're saying to each other?" Felicity piped.

The footage came to an end. Lyla began, "Shortly after that, the Domintors left and we've had no further contact with them since. It's safe to assume that they won't be coming back after the hell those two gave them."

"Are we sure this isn't fake?" John asked.

Lyla shook her head, almost amused. "This is real, Johnny."

John rubbed his temples. "My God." He uttered.

"There's another monster." Oliver chimed in. "The... fairies said it was called Ghidorah."

"We don't have footage of this Ghidorah, but we have the next best thing." Lyla keyed a button on the remote and an image appeared. The image was a painting on a large stone well, depicting Mothra and Godzilla in a battle against something that was much bigger than Godzilla.

"That thing looks like a dragon." Felicity noted after examining Ghidorah's shape. The computers went off and Felicity went to check it out. It was the proximity alert system. "Oliver, are we expecting someone?" The blonde asked curiously.

Oliver nodded. "Yes. This will probably be our toughest fight ever. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Who'd you call?" Laurel asked just as the elevator doors pinged.

The doors opened, and an exotic looking woman stepped out. "Husband." Nyssa al Ghul greeted Oliver.

Sara raised an eyebrow and looked at Oliver. "Husband?" She repeated, and the sound of her voice drew Nyssa's attention.

Oliver sighed. "Long story."

"Sara." Nyssa breathed.

"Hi, Nyssa." Sara said politely.

"Thank you for coming, Nyssa." Oliver said gratefully.

Nyssa tore her gaze away from Sara and looked at Oliver. "Of course. You have managed to locate Darhk?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes. But it's only gotten worse. Unless we stop him, he's going to unleash a monster named King Ghidorah upon the world." Nyssa visibly stiffened, something that Oliver noticed. "I take it you know of it?"

The daughter of Ra's al Ghul nodded. "When I was a child, my father once spoke of a creature that descended from the stars and caused great havoc before it was stopped by the two guardians of the world." She also recalled how her father spoke of the two guardians. She had never heard her father speak with such reverence and admiration before.

"Hold on," Thea spoke up, "there's something we've been missing. Those fairies didn't exactly say where on Lian Yu the seal is."

"I know where it is." Oliver said. "There's an entrance at the base of the mountain." He recalled when he and Taiana were led around by Baron Rieter, how when they were at that particular location, Rieter said there was a great evil within the mountain that must never be released.

The computers went off again. "What's that?" John asked as Felicity rushed over to the computers.

"Facial recognition just got a hit on Darhk." Felicity informed as she rapidly typed on the keyboard. The screen changed, now showing Darhk walking along with another man.

"Who is that?" Thea asked, referring to the man Darhk was with.

Felicity was about to type into her keyboard, but Lyla spoke up, as she recognized the man. "That's Alan Jonah." At the confused looks the others gave her, Lyla went on. "He was formerly a British Army colonel and MI6 agent before he went rogue."

"And from the looks of it, he got into bed with Darhk." Laurel noted.

"Where is this at?" Oliver asked Felicity.

The blonde typed into her keyboard once more. "An airfield in Utah."

A pit formed in Oliver's stomach. "He knows where the seal is." He said. "We need to move out. Now." And with that, everyone, save for Lyla and Felicity, moved to get ready for their mission to Lian Yu.

* * *

_**Approaching Lian Yu** _

The plane soared through the cloudy skies. Oliver was in the pilot seat, Laurel sitting beside him in the copilot seat, with John, Thea, Sara, and Nyssa standing behind them.

Laurel glanced at her boyfriend, wondering how he was feeling about returning to the island, even though she was aware he and Thea came here a year ago for a training session. "You think Darhk's here already?" John asked.

"More than likely." Oliver answered grimly.

"Ironic." Nyssa said, and everyone looked at her. "When I was a little girl, my father told me to visit this place."

"It's where you found me." Sara added, and Nyssa nodded. Silence descended upon the group as Oliver circled the island of Lian Yu, also known as Purgatory.

* * *

_**Elsewhere on Lian Yu** _

_**Five minutes later** _

" _Confirmation on visual. They're here."_ A voice spoke through the radio Jonah was holding.

"Return at once." Jonah ordered into the radio before lowering his arm. With a small smirk, he turned to Darhk. "Our guests have arrived."

Darhk smiled evilly. "Let the games begin."

* * *

_**Lian Yu** _

_**ARGUS Prison** _

Oliver stood in front of the door leading into the ARGUS prison, carrying a large duffle bag. He told the others what he was going to do, and as he expected, they all objected, especially Thea. But Oliver had managed to convince them. These are desperate times, and they need all the help they can get.

And so, Oliver opened the door and strode in. He wearily eyed the cell and its only occupant as he placed the duffle bag on the floor. Oliver steeled himself, then sighed. "I need your help." He said, and the man in the cell chuckled.

"Hey, kid. I'm glad you came back." Slade Wilson greeted warmly.


	3. Return to Purgatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Starting February 25th 2021, SCTS will be going under some small revising. I will be replacing the current versions of Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah with their 2019 counterparts, as I originally planned to do that.

_**Lian Yu** _

_**ARGUS Prison** _

Although he did not show it, Oliver was taken aback. Slade seemed different than the last time they had 'met' over a year ago. Instead of promising on how he was going to kill everyone Oliver cared about, Slade was staring at him calmly. In fact, Slade looked happy to see Oliver.

Oliver silently watched as the man he once considered a brother, the same man who murdered his mother right in front of him, got onto his feet. "What brought you back to the island?" Slade asked curiously.

"Like I said," Oliver reminded as he approached the cell, taking out the key and inserted it into the cell door, unlocking it, "I need your help."

"What the hell's going on here?" A guard demanded as he burst into the room.

Oliver turned around to face the man. "We have a problem, and I need you to let me do this." He informed as he walked over to the guard.

"He's not going anywhere." The guard declared firmly, gesturing at Slade with his head.

"I'm taking him, and I'm taking Digger Harkness. Don't get in my way." Oliver warned. In response, the guard jammed his gun in Oliver's face. Oliver rolled his eyes before he proceeded to disarm the man and slugged him in the face. The guard fell to the floor in a heap, out cold.

Oliver sighed regretfully before turning around and saw that Slade was already out of his cell. Slade closed the door and removed the key from the lock before turning around to meet Oliver's gaze. "Would you like to explain what's going on?" Slade queried, holding out the key.

"I'd like to talk about you for a minute." Oliver said, studying Slade. "You seem..."

"What, in possession of all my marbles?" Slade supplied and Oliver nodded slightly. "The mirakuru wore off a few days after the incident with you and Thea. And I remember everything that happened, I'm not trying to escape that, but it feels like some bad dream. Now, regardless of my sanity, why do you want to help me, after everything I've done?"

"There is a man on the island named Damien Darhk. He wants to release an alien monster that's imprisoned in the mountain." Oliver explained.

"Alien monster?" Slade repeated with a raised eyebrow. "You sure you're not on mirakuru yourself, kid?" He added with a slight, dry chuckle.

"I'm being serious, Slade." Oliver stated, his tone exactly how he described himself. "And will you help me or not?"

"I think I'm stating the obvious when I say I killed your mother." Slade said bluntly, and Oliver could see the self-loathing in the man's eye. "For that alone you should have killed me."

"Maybe what's happening now is the reason I didn't." Oliver said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash drive. "This is all the intel I've gathered on your son, Joe," he explained as he held the object out, "including his current whereabouts."

"Are you offering to help me find my son?" Slade asked in disbelief after he took the flash drive.

"I am." Oliver simply said with a nod.

Oliver then went over to where he dropped the duffle bag, kneeled down to unzip it, and pulled out a familiar helmet. Slade wearily eyed the mask as Oliver approached and held it out to him. After a moment, Slade accepted the mask and stared at it as it seemed to gaze back at him. He had been a madman the last time he had worn this mask. It was reminding him of all the terrible crimes he committed while the mirakuru was in his system. But now that the serum has worn off and Oliver was asking for his help, this was Slade's chance to try and atone for what he did and win back the kid's trust.

"You and me, kid. Like old times." Slade said with a grin as he looked back up at Oliver.

"Don't make me regret this." Oliver warned before letting Slade get suited up.

* * *

_**Pacific Ocean** _

At the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, an enormous shape laid completely still, partially buried in the sand. It could pass as a mere oceanic structure, but that was not the case. He had been lying in slumber peacefully for the last nine years, hidden from prying human eyes. The freezing cold never bothered him, for the massive amounts of nuclear energy stored within him nullified the effects of the cold.

But then, his sleep was disturbed when he became aware of a tingling sensation in the back of his mind, growing stronger by the second. _She_ was communicating with him. A human possessing dark magic is on the verge of releasing _it_. The message had his full attention, and anger swelled within him.

A shudder passed throughout his entire body. Fiery orange eyes bolted open. Muscles contracted as a long tail whipped side to side, smashing a nearby rock column to pieces. A thunderous growl rumbled in his throat as he pushed himself up to a standing position, shaking the sand off his body. With his head now pointed at the surface far above, he propelled himself off the sea floor and swiftly swam toward the surface.

Godzilla, the King of Monsters, had awakened and was headed for the island of Lian Yu.

* * *

_**Lian Yu** _

On the coast, where the half-submerged wreckage of the Amazo resided not too far, Laurel, Sara, Thea, Nyssa, and John were offloading the supplies from the plane, neatly organizing the crates into stacks. Eventually, John went and loaded his assault rifle and pistol.

"Are you certain you have enough ammunition, Mr. Diggle?" Nyssa questioned with a raised brow as she placed a crate down.

"You know what we're up against, Nyssa." John replied as he loaded a magazine into his rifle and cocked back the receiver.

Sara was absentmindedly observing the surrounding area, pausing when her eyes spotted the wreckage of the Amazo. She grimaced, remembering what had transpired on that ship the last time she was onboard years ago. Laurel, noticing her sister's demeanor, approached her. "Sara, are you okay?" The older Lance sister asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Laurel." Sara responded, appreciating her sister's concern. "It's just weird being back here. I haven't been on Lian Yu since Nyssa found me."

It was at that moment Oliver returned with Slade and Digger Harkness accompanying him. Slade was now outfitted in his Deathstroke armor, while Harkness was wearing the attire he had on when Oliver and Barry imprisoned him on the island a year ago. "Have we offloaded the supplies?" Oliver asked as the trio approached.

Laurel eyed Slade and Harkness distrustfully. She was not too thrilled with having to work with those two, but she will put aside her feelings for now. She had bigger things to be concerned over. Thea threw a particularly nasty glare at Slade. She was fighting the urge to lunge at her mother's killer, but she swallowed it. Slade did not flinch at the young Queen's resentful gaze. He knew he deserved every bit of that hate and anger.

"Just about. We still need to get the guns and ammo." John said in response to Oliver's earlier question. Oliver opened one of the crates to reveal his Green Arrow suit.

"Also, Ollie, why do we have an RPG?" Thea queried. "Seems like a bit much, doesn't it?"

"Well, Speedy, like I said back home, this is going to be our toughest fight ever. And I have no intention of it being fair." Oliver explained grimly.

"Is that why you released the animals from their cages?" Nyssa inquired, eyeing Slade and Harkness.

"Oh, come on, love. That's no way to start a new friendship." Harkness said with mock offense as he studied Nyssa's body lustfully.

Angered, Nyssa crossed over to Harkness with a look of death in her eyes. Without any hint of warning, Nyssa unsheathed her sword and placed the tip at Harkness' throat, filling the gap between them. Harkness sucked in a sharp breath as he felt the blade's cold metal against his throat. "Look at me like that again, and I will separate your head from your body." Nyssa sneered.

"Besides, she's taken." Sara said with a smirk. Harkness raised an eyebrow at the implications.

"Alright, that's enough." Oliver declared before anyone else could speak, and Nyssa withdrew her sword from Harkness' throat. "Let's offload the rest-"

He was interrupted by the roar of an engine. Alarmed, everyone looked up to see a missile dive downward. All they could do was watch as the missile slammed into the plane, destroying their way back to Star City.

"Oh, so much for our gear." Harkness drawled.

"There goes our ride home, kid." Slade said to Oliver in a grim tone.

Oliver shook his head. "Not exactly." He placed a hand on his chest, getting connected with Felicity. Or so he assumed. "Felicity?" He received static in response. Oliver felt a knot form in his stomach. "Felicity?" He tried again, only for static to greet him once more.

* * *

_**Star City** _

_**Arrow Bunker** _

"Oliver? Oliver?!" Felicity frantically said into the comm channel. Static was her answer. Worry began to course through the blonde.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" Lyla asked.

"I can't get through to Oliver. And on top off that, the plane's transponder signal disappeared." Felicity gravely explained in a rushed voice.

Lyla felt her blood frost over. "But are they alive?"

Felicity typed into the keyboard, and an image appeared on the computer screen. She typed in a command, and the image zoomed in on eight heat signatures. Felicity frowned, wondering why there were eight signatures instead of just six. "Yeah they're alive. But I can't support them from here." She shook her head. "They're on their own."

* * *

_**Lian Yu** _

Oliver silently swore as he clenched his jaw. He turned around to face the others, a grim expression plastered on his face. "Comms are being jammed." He said.

"Which means we won't be getting support from above." John realized, referring to Felicity.

Oliver nodded. "Once I get suited up, we're moving out." He announced before moving to put on his suit.

"Hey." Harkness tapped on Slade's shoulder, getting the man's attention. "You don't honestly believe that crap about an alien monster in the mountain, do you?" Slade said nothing, simply staring at Harkness before walking away. Harkness exhaled before following.

A few moments later, Oliver, in his Green Arrow suit, and the others trekked through the woods, all of them on high alert. Oliver, Slade, and Harkness were taking point, John, Laurel and Nyssa in the middle, and Sara and Thea were bringing up the rear.

"Why does he get a weapon and I don't?" Harkness asked Oliver, pointing at Slade.

"I trust him more than you." Oliver answered simply and bluntly. Slade had once been his brother, and from the looks of it, he seemed to be that man again, although Oliver did not dare to hope. Harkness did not share that kind of history with him.

"Didn't he kill your mother?" Harkness questioned, unaware of just how raw of a nerve he touched.

Furiously, Oliver whirled around and stalked over to Harkness, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "You listen to me very carefully." He snarled. "You help me take down Darhk, you walk. You screw with me, even a little bit, and you'll wish I left you to rot in that cell. Are we clear?"

"Just a gun, all I'm saying." Harkness said, but Oliver was pleased to see the hint of fear in the man's eyes. Oliver glared at him for a few more moments before turning and walked off. Harkness glowered at the back of Oliver's head before following.

In the back of the group, Thea glared at Slade whenever she could catch a glimpse of her mother's murderer. "You glare at him any harder, you might end up burning holes in his head." Sara joked dryly.

"How are you so calm about this?" Thea inquired, gesturing at Slade with her head. "You remember what he did, right?"

Sara sighed. "I haven't, Thea. And believe me, I'm not too thrilled about having to work with Slade. But I trust Oliver's judgement. Besides, we have literally bigger things to worry about."

"Also, Sara, I never got the chance to apologize." Thea said solemnly.

Sara paused and stared at Thea in confusion. "For what?" She asked, though she had an idea.

"For... killing you." Thea answered.

Sara placed a comforting hand on Thea's shoulder. "That wasn't your fault, Thea. That was Malcom." Sara said in a firm but gentle tone.

"That doesn't make me feel any less guilty though." Thea said remorsefully.

Sara pulled Thea into her arms. They embraced briefly before separating. "Come on, let's catch up with the others." Sara insisted. And with that, the two women walked ahead to join up with the others.

Eventually, the group walked into a clearing. Then Oliver came to an abrupt stop, and everyone stopped in confusion. "Oliver?" Laurel said, noticing her boyfriend's stiffness. "What's wrong?"

Then as if in answer, a squadron of Ghosts burst from the tree lines, training their guns on the group. "Looks like we're out numbered." Harkness remarked.

Laurel opened her mouth to unleash her Canary Cry, but halted when a red dot appeared on her chest. With a start, she released what it was. A sniper. "Oh, don't worry about that gun, mate." Harkness smugly said to Oliver as he reached into his trench coat. "Mr. Darhk and Mr. Jonah gave me this nice new one." He went on as he pulled out a pistol that was indeed in pristine condition. He cocked back the receiver and took aim at Slade. "Along with a better offer."

"Mr. Darhk and Mr. Jonah send their regards!" A random Ghost yelled.

"What's it gonna be, Slade? Care to side with the winners?" Harkness offered. Oliver glanced over at Slade in dread, wondering what he would do. "What's it gonna be mate?"

Slade was silent for a few moments, then made his choice. "Put a gun to his head." He said, pointing at Oliver.

"You son of a bitch." John sneered venomously with a glare glued to his face, but Slade ignored him, as well as the hateful looks from Laurel, Thea, and Sara.

"Sorry kid. There's no giving up to these guys." Slade said.

Oliver's eyes lit up in recognition, realizing that Slade was not joining the enemy. He was only letting them think he was. Masking the glint in his eyes, Oliver placed his bow down on the ground as a Ghost approached him, jamming his gun in his face. Oliver gave no reaction, simply waiting for Slade to make his move.

"I assume you wanted to be on the winning side." Harkness said smugly as Slade 'joined' him.

"Assumption is the mother of all FAILURES!"

With no warning, Slade brutally slugged Harkness in the face. Harkness staggered back as he dropped his gun. Oliver sprang into action, grabbing the Ghost in front of him and tossed him into the ground, disarming him in the process. Nyssa notched an arrow and fired at the sniper perched in the tree. The arrow found its mark, striking the sniper in his heart. The sharpshooter fell out of the tree and onto the ground, an arrow sticking out of him. Laurel opened her mouth and unleashed her Canary Cry.

_SCREEEEEEE!_

The Ghosts and Harkness groaned in agony as the high frequency sound mercilessly ripped into their ears. Slade was grateful that Oliver had given him earplugs for this specific event. Oliver quickly reached down to grab his bow and fired arrows in rapid succession, each projectile finding its mark. John fired his rifle, taking down two of the Ghosts. Nyssa unsheathed her sword and lunged for the nearest Ghost, slashing her blade across the man's abdomen. Thea engaged two Ghosts in close quarters combat, ducking when one of them tried to strike her in the face. Thea retaliated by smacking her bow across her first opponent's face, causing him to tumble back. She then whirled around and kicked her second opponent in the chest. Thea felt arms encircle her neck from behind. The two struggled before a gunshot went off, and Thea suddenly felt her opponent's hold on her vanish. Turning around, she saw that it was John who had given her assistance. Thea nodded in thanks, and John nodded back.

Laurel and Sara were fighting side by side, covering each other's blind spots. Laurel used her baton to parry a Ghost who attempted to strike her with a knife. She followed up with smashing her baton into her enemy's face before uppercutting him in the jaw. Sara extended her bo staff swung it low, knocking a Ghost off his feet. Sara smacked him twice, on the chest and the back, as he went down.

Slade kicked Harkness in the chest, sending him down on the ground. Harkness leapt back onto his feet and sent two punches to Slade's chest. Protected by his suit's armor, Slade barely felt the blows. Seeing how his attacks had no effect, Harkness swung at Slade's head, but Slade brought up his arm and blocked Harkness' swing. Slade grabbed Harkness by the shoulder and roughly tossed him into the ground. Harkness quickly got back onto his feet, but he was too late. There was the sound of a sword being unsheathed, and Slade rammed his sword into Harkness' chest. Harkness stilled as he felt his life fade away.

"You said 'care to side with the winners'?" Slade recited Harkness' earlier words. "Well, if Darhk and his friends are the winners, you aren't one of them." Slade watched as the light left Harkness' eyes being removing his now blood-stained sword out of Harkness' body.

Oliver surveyed scene with grim eyes before turning to his teammates. However, before he could speak, he heard movement from the tree lines. He trained his gaze in that direction, as did everyone else. Their eyes widened at the sight that greeted them.

An eight foot tall, powerfully built man, covered from head to toe in armor, emerged from the tree line, carrying an M134 minigun. "Oh, that's not good." Thea remarked in dismay. The man chuckled gleefully as he took aim at the group, the barrels of his weapon spinning up before firing.

_BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!_

Oliver and his companions scattered, desperately seeking cover to avoid being shredded to pieces by the hailstorm of bullets. Oliver and Laurel took cover behind a large rock, while everyone else took shelter behind other large rocks that happened to be in the area. Oliver waited for an opening, then jumped out of cover and fired an arrow. But the projectile simply bounced off the man's armor. Gritting his teeth, Oliver jumped back into cover. "That armor's too thick!" He shouted over the noise.

"Anyone got any ideas?!" Sara yelled.

"That RPG could have been useful right now!" John exclaimed.

* * *

Not too far away, Darhk smiled as he heard the sound of a minigun firing away. "Well, that should keep them momentarily occupied." The man stated.

"Long enough for us to complete our objective." Jonah added, who was carrying a duffle bag on his right arm. He unfolded the map he was holding in his left hand and studied it closely, determining their exact location. "The entrance is this way." He pointed straight ahead.

Without another word, Darhk and Jonah continued onward, inching closer and closer to their goal.

* * *

Oliver gritted his teeth again as the armored man continued to unleash a flurry of bullets. They were pinned down here, while Darhk and Jonah were surely on their way to the seal. "We can't afford to be stuck here any longer!" He shouted.

"You go on without us!" John yelled, since Oliver was the only one who could stop Darhk. "We'll try to cover you!"

Oliver nodded and turned to Laurel. "Hey." He said, getting her attention. "I love you." He smiled slightly, despite the situation.

"I love you too." Laurel responded. "Go get that son of a bitch."

The two lovers shared a brief kiss before they willed themselves back to the grim reality. Oliver waited, before he sprung out of cover. The armored man spotted him and aimed his minigun at the sprinting Oliver. Immediately, John jumped out and fired his rifle at the enemy. While the bullets had no effect, John succeeded in getting the man's attention. He hastily ducked back behind the rock just as the man opened fire again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darhk and Jonah continued their trek through the woods of Lian Yu, approaching the base of the mountain. "Are you certain we're at the right place, Alan?" Darhk questioned.

"Positive, Damien." Jonah replied as pushed aside some shrubbery.

The two stopped when they come across a large stone door with a depiction of King Ghidorah carved into it. Darhk examined it with pleased eyes. "Ah, so we're here." He remarked. He turned to Jonah. "So, is this the part where we have to say 'open sesame' or something?"

"Or..." Jonah walked forward and placed his hand on the middle of what seemed to be a circular lock mechanism. Jonah removed his hand and the lock rotated with a loud click.

Darhk and Jonah stepped back, watching as the stone door split and slowly retracted into the walls on either side, revealing a darkened tunnel within. Wordlessly, Darhk and Jonah stepped inside. Immediately upon their entry, torches lit themselves to life, illuminating the tunnel. The floor was composed of dirt and rock, as were the walls, while the ceiling was held up by a seemingly never ending row of stone pillars on either side.

"Huh." Darhk hummed as he observed his surroundings. "Well, I have to say, whoever designed this place could have done a better job with the interior decorating. It's so... bland."

Jonah chuckled softly. "Well, in any case, the seal should be at the end of the tunnel."

"You go on ahead." Darhk insisted as he turned on his heels and faced the entrance.

Jonah raised an eyebrow. "You do not wish to accompany me?" He asked.

"I have some catching up to do with an old friend." Darhk replied vaguely.

Jonah simply nodded, knowing exactly who the 'old friend' was. Without another word, Jonah ventured deeper into the tunnel. Darhk stood tall and proud, waiting for Oliver's arrival.

Darhk did not have to wait long, for Oliver appeared in the tunnel entrance merely two minutes later. Oliver's facial expression was one of pure loathing. "Hello, Oliver." Darhk greeted casually as if they were friends rather than enemies. "How's Laurel?"

Snarling in rage, Oliver notched an arrow and fired, aimed at Darhk's head. Darhk's head leaned to the right, dodging the projectile. "Oh, so we're skipping the small talk? Fine by me."

Fueled by their hatred for each other, Oliver and Darhk rushed for each other. Oliver swung his bow at Darhk's head, but Darhk ducked under before kicking Oliver's arm, knocking the bow out of his hand. Oliver sent his fists flying at Darhk, but the man blocked his punches before delivering two of his own at Oliver's chest. Oliver retaliated by slugging Darhk in the face before grabbing him by the shoulder and flipped him over onto the ground. Oliver moved to follow up with his offensive, but Darhk whirled around and kicked Oliver in the face, causing him to stagger back. Darhk wasted no time in charging Oliver, tackling and pinning him to the wall. Darhk continued with his onslaught, punching Oliver in the face three times. Oliver pushed back Darhk and kicked the man in the chest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonah continued to march down the tunnel, paying little mind to the inscriptions on the walls as he passed by them. Behind him, he could faintly hear Darhk and Oliver fighting to the death. Jonah was glad that Darhk was holding Oliver at bay, for the former MI6 agent was certain he would stand no chance against the archer. Eventually, Jonah reached the end of the tunnel and walked into a large chamber. More torches lit the room, with the ceiling hanging far above him. But Jonah had his gaze fixed on a stone platform with a stone altar placed in the center. Standing on the altar were two small stone statues of the fairies that gave their lives to seal Ghidorah away millennia ago.

Jonah walked up the small stone staircase and approached the altar, eyeing the statues as he did so. "You two gave your lives to seal our extraterrestrial friend away." He stated. "I am truly sorry that I must undo your sacrifice." He added, his voice lacking any indication of regret.

Jonah placed the duffle bag on the ground and leaned down to unzip it, revealing the contents to be C4. He reached in and removed one of the explosives and the detonator before placing the C4 next to the statues. He keyed the button on the charge and it beeped loudly. Jonah then moved to depart from the chamber, leaving the duffle bag behind. Once he was within a safe distance, Jonah tapped on the detonator.

_BOOM!_

An explosion rocked the tunnel, ominously signaling that the seal had been broken.

Near the entrance, Oliver and Darhk briefly staggered when the tunnel shook violently. It lasted only for a second, but a few moments later, the tunnel trembled again, even more violently. Oliver paid no mind to it and was about to lunge for Darhk, but halted when a sound echoed throughout the cavernous tunnel, a noise that chilled him to the bone...

Cackling. But it wasn't human.

Darhk's lips curled into a feral smile. The sound of that cackling was like music to his ears. "You hear that, Oliver?" The man's voice was far too gleeful for Oliver's liking, not that he ever liked the sound of Darhk's voice to begin with. "That is the sound of this world's demise."

* * *

At long last, it began to feel its body regaining movement. It did not know how the seal had been destroyed, but it hardly mattered. Sweet freedom was within reach. Once it was fully liberated from its binds, it will finish what started millennia ago; the annihilation of this planet and the vermin inhabiting it.

But first, it will take great pleasure in destroying the two beings that defeated it.

* * *

Outside, John, Slade, Laurel, Thea, Nyssa, and Sara eyed the lifeless body of the armored man that had been giving them hell. The man had to advance forward toward their position. That had been a mistake. Because the sound of his minigun firing, he did not hear the _click_ underneath him. He had stepped on a mine. The explosive went off, severely damaging his armor and exposing a weak point. John wasted no time in exploiting it, unloading his rifle into the man, killing him.

"Alright, let's move." John ordered.

But before they could do that, the entire island began to tremble, catching them by surprise. "Woah! What the hell is happening?!" Thea exclaimed as she struggled to maintain her footing.

And of course, Nyssa had the answer. "The seal has been broken." She explained gravely.

"You mean..." Laurel trailed off in dread.

"Yes." Nyssa kept her response succinct.

The shaking came to an abrupt stop. Everyone looked about in confusion before they jumped when the summit of Lian Yu's mountain suddenly exploded, and they were briefly showered in dirt and rocks. Once the dirt shower ended, the group of six trained their gazes on the dust cloud surrounding the mountain. Their eyes widened when a pair of enormous golden wings slowly stretched out. Six glowing red eyes glistening with pure malice appeared within the dust cloud, making their fear grow. The dust cloud gradually faded away until the extraterrestrial menace was fully revealed for everyone to see in all of its terrible might and sinister glory...

King Ghidorah, the Destroyer of Worlds.

"My God." John murmured in horror, unable to believe his eyes. Laurel, Sara, Thea, Nyssa, and even Slade stared in stunned silence at the massive creature standing on the mountain.

"I'll be damned." Slade whispered. And to think that had been here the entire time while he was on Lian Yu, for on his mission and his imprisonment here.

The alien beast was, to best put it, gigantic. It stood on two large, muscular, legs containing clawed feet. Its entire body was covered in golden gleaming scales. Twin tails whipped around behind the beast, with the ends of the tails forming spiked clubs. Its wings, where arms would usually be, measured one hundred seventy five meters in length. Its three heads rested on the ends of long, serpentine necks. The heads seemed to resemble that of traditional Asian dragons; long snouts and multiple rows of sharp dagger like teeth. The backs of the creature's necks had rows of short spikes trailing down them, and each head was adorned with six horns, three on each side. The horns pointed backwards, creating a crownlike protrusion.

Ghidorah's three heads failed around, letting out demented cackles as they did before they raised themselves into the air. All three of the beast's heads unleashed high pitched roars that chilled everyone to the core, as if celebrating its newly found freedom. That was it for John. The sight of Ghidorah was too much for him to handle. His rifle slipped out of his hands and clattered onto the ground. His eyes rolled back before blackness over took him.

"John!" Laurel yelped as she and Sara raced forward and caught their unconscious teammate.

"Really, Dig?" Sara growled as she glared at John's face. "Now is not a good time!"

She was reminded of that when Ghidorah's terrible roar pierced the air again. Sara's head snapped up just in time to watch as Ghidorah gracefully glided down from the mountain. The ground quaked with its landing. The beast roared again, but it suddenly silenced itself. Slade, Laurel, Nyssa, Thea, and Sara watched as the creature's three heads looked out at the direction of the ocean, hissing and snapping their jaws.

"What the hell is it doing?" Thea demanded, not really expecting an answer.

Nyssa narrowed her eyes. If Ghidorah was staring out at the water... her eyes widened when realization dawned upon her. "He's here."

"Who's here?" Slade asked confusedly. But Laurel, Sara, and Thea knew exactly who Nyssa was referring to.

If they were on the coast, they would be able to see a dark shape in the water. The water swirled in strange patterns, forming a bulge. The bulge suddenly rose sharply and collapsed, water pouring off of a huge body until the new arrival was revealed. Ghidorah hissed and snarled louder.

Even from their position, they could see him. "Magnificent." Nyssa breathed in awe. Now she understood why her father had been so fascinated by who just arrived.

Laurel's eyes widened in a mix of shock and astonishment. Although she had already seen footage of him, seeing the real deal with your very own eyes was a vastly different experience. "Godzilla." Her voice was barely a whisper.

The King of Monsters had arrived on Lian Yu to confront his ancient rival.

A showdown of gargantuan proportions was inevitable.


	4. Clash of Titans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooooo everyone! Here is chapter four!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Arrow, Flash, or Godzilla, only my OCs.  
> ENJOY!
> 
> IMPORTANT: Starting February 25th 2021, SCTS will be going under some small revising. I will be replacing the current versions of Godzilla, Mothra, and King Ghidorah with their 2019 counterparts, as I originally planned to do that.

**_Lian Yu_ **

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Godzilla and Ghidorah fiercely and hatefully glowered at each other, growls rumbling in their throats. Ghidorah made the first move, flaring its wings out in an attempt to appear lager than it actually is. But Godzilla was undaunted. In fact, Ghidorah’s intimidation display only incited him. The saurian leviathan opened his maw and bellowed a challenging roar, spittle flying from his mouth. Ghidorah’s response was instantaneous, all three heads releasing high pitched roars as the alien menace glided toward Godzilla, who in turn raced forward to meet his rival in deadly combat.

Slade’s single eye widened behind his mask. The world had certainly changed much since Oliver locked him up here two years. He quickly banished the thought from his mind when he realized that he and his companions were in the path of two titans. And if they didn’t move _now_ , they were going to be caught in the crossfire. Acting fast, he barked, “I’ll carry Mr. Diggle, the rest of you make a break for the coast!” 

It would have been a cold day in hell before Laurel, Sara, and Thea would have allowed Slade to carry John, but considering the dire situation they were currently in, now was not the time for an argument. A loud, vicious snarl from Godzilla’s direction only reinforced that fact. With haste, Slade strode over to the unconscious John and slung him over his left shoulder as Laurel, Sara, Thea, and Nyssa ran for the coast. _“When the kid asked me for my help, this is not the sort of mess I thought I’d be getting myself into.”_ Slade mused before quickly following after the others, all of them struggling to maintain their footing as they fled, for the ground quaked with every step Godzilla took as he lumbered toward Ghidorah. Finally, the two behemoths collided with tremendous force, just as they had done millennia ago. 

Godzilla went for the head on his left, clamping his jaws down on the neck with enough force to draw blood. Ghidorah’s left head screeched in pain as it struggled to free itself while the right head bit down on the back of Godzilla’s head. Godzilla ignored the pain, applying more pressure to his bite, feeling his teeth sinking deeper into the flesh. It wasn’t until he felt the middle head bite down on his shoulder did Godzilla remove his jaws. All three of Ghidorah’s heads hissed as the alien beast lifted itself off the ground, slashing its twin tails up underneath its body. The spiked tails slammed into Godzilla’s lower jaw. Dazed, Godzilla emitted a combination of a grunt and a growl as he staggered back before composing himself. Ghidorah snarled as it placed itself back on the ground before its three throats began to glow, and the King of Terror spat three golden energy rays. The beams struck Godzilla along his head and shoulders, causing him to shriek in pain. The King of Monsters then roared in anger, preparing to retaliate in kind. His dorsal plates glowed orange, as did his mouth, and with a snarl, he unleashed atomic breath. The nuclear beam hit Ghidorah in the chest, searing the golden scales. 

Godzilla ceased firing his atomic breath, roaring before he charged ahead. Ghidorah’s three heads cackled before they unleashed their energy rays. The beams struck Godzilla head on, but the nuclear saurian was not deterred, taking the brunt of the force until he reached his opponent. Godzilla dug his claws into Ghidorah’s hide, pushing the larger creature back. His rival’s lack of arms worked to Godzilla’s advantage, allowing him to shove Ghidorah back with ease while withstanding the blows of Ghidorah’s wings as they relentlessly beat against his torso. Eventually, Godzilla pushed Ghidorah into the mountain. 

Inside the tunnel, Oliver and Darhk had resumed their deathmatch. The two combatants were in the heat of battle when the tunnel trembled violently. The two men stumbled as they attempted to regain their composure. At the same time, part of the ceiling above them cracked and came loose. Oliver looked up and instantly began to bolt, but he wasn’t fast enough and the debris came down on him, burying him underneath. Darhk eyed the debris, a pleased smile presenting itself on his face. Darhk doubted Oliver was dead underneath there, but that was fine. Darhk wanted the pleasure of killing Oliver himself anyway. Footsteps sounded from behind and Darhk turned just as Jonah joined him. “It is done.” The former MI6 agent informed. 

“I can see that, old friend.” Darhk replied as they began to exit the tunnel. When the two departed the tunnel, they were just in time witness Ghidorah using its three heads as battering rams, crashing themselves into Godzilla’s chest. Darhk beamed sinisterly at the sight of the Golden Demise, and his face morphed into a soured expression upon seeing one of Earth’s two guardians. “And of course, the goody two shoes had to show up and ruin the fun.” Darhk grumbled as Godzilla spun around with a speed that seemed impossible for his size, slamming his tail into Ghidorah’s side. 

Darhk had always found it cliché how the League of Assassins had practically worshipped Mothra and Godzilla. Not wanting to follow the herd, Darhk had chosen to express his admiration for Ghidorah on multiple occasions while in service of the League. This, of course, raised concern from the previous Ra’s, how Darhk harbored praise for a being whose sole purpose was to inflict destruction. It would be another contributing factor to why Darhk’s late best friend turned rival, Henri Ducard, would be chosen for the next Ra’s al Ghul rather than Darhk. But Darhk had no regrets. Ghidorah was a far more impressive creature than Godzilla. 

“As spectacular as this sight is,” Jonah’s voice stirred Darhk out of his thoughts, “perhaps we should either relocate ourselves to a safer distance, or take our leave from the island? After all, our purpose here is complete.” 

Darhk’s eyes lingered on Ghidorah for a few more moments. As much as the King of Terror could be the key in succeeding where Rubicon had failed, the beast wasn’t a mere tool that Darhk could use whenever he wished. Ghidorah didn’t have to heed commands like a dog would its owner. Also, Jonah was right. They had completed their objective in freeing Ghidorah. There was no reason for them to remain on the island any longer. 

“Let us take our leave.” Darhk declared. “Besides, the show is only getting started.” He added as they began to make way to where their plane was awaiting, savoring the anticipation of the events to come. 

Meanwhile, Laurel, Nyssa, Sara, Thea, had managed to reach the coast, more specifically the area where they had landed. Slade, still carrying an unconscious John, caught up to them eventually. In their haste to get as far as they could from the battling beasts, they had partially forgotten that the island contained land mines. It was sheer luck that they had not triggered any. But now that they had reached the coast, all they could do was watch as Godzilla and Ghidorah duked it out, their growls and roars filling the air. 

Laurel couldn’t believe she was witnessing something of this magnitude. It was like watching the confrontation between the Olympians and the Titans. Laurel had come to accept that many things she previously thought were not real are indeed real, but she never thought that this would be one of them. Her world had changed once more. People like Malcom and Darhk were not only the monsters walking the Earth. There were now literal monsters. 

Laurel’s eyes widened when she remembered someone wasn’t with them. Oliver. He was still out there. Her heart began to beat against her ribcage to the point where it felt like it would burst out of her chest. Concerned thoughts soon overtook her mind. Was Oliver ok? Was he injured? Laurel so badly wanted to run back for him, but that would be suicidal while those two titans were fighting to the death, for she could be easily killed. It pained her, but she knew she had to stay put. 

Godzilla’s dorsal spines glowed again, and atomic breath rocketed out of his maw. However, Ghidorah folded its wings around itself, protecting itself from the nuclear beam. Godzilla’s beam ebbed out, and he snarled in frustration. Ghidorah cackled as it unfolded its wings. Godzilla snarled louder, infuriated. Once more, Godzilla fired atomic breath. This time, instead of using its wings as shields, Ghidorah took flight, and the nuclear beam struck the ground harmlessly. Ghidorah’s three heads bellowed as the alien menace flew toward Godzilla, slamming its feet into the reptile’s face. Godzilla shrieked as he crashed to the ground with a booming thud, demolishing a good number of trees underneath him. Ghidorah’s chorus of demonic cackles pierced the air again as the alien beast circled around, preparing to land. With a growl, Godzilla got back onto his feet, snarling hatefully at Ghidorah as the Golden Demise landed on the ground, causing the earth to tremble. Immediately, Godzilla charged ahead with a thundering roar that shook the sky. 

“We can’t just stand around and do nothing!” Thea exclaimed. Godzilla and Ghidorah could easily bring their fight over to their location. 

“What exactly can we do?” Sara asked in return as Godzilla slashed his claws at one of Ghidorah’s heads. 

“Nothing.” Nyssa said while Ghidorah whirled around, crashing its twin tails into Godzilla’s side. “There is nothing we can do at the moment.” 

“But Oliver,” Laurel reminded, causing Sara and Thea to tense, “he’s still out there.” 

“The kid can take care of himself.” Slade assured as he gently placed John down on the ground. “He’ll be fine.” 

“And who asked you?” Laurel snarked, a glare plastered on her face. Slade did not reply. 

Back inside the tunnel, Oliver regained consciousness with a loud gasp. He attempted to move, but he soon realized he was buried underneath a pile of rock. He let out a strained groan as he attempted to push the rubble of him, mustering his strength into his arms. The rubble shifted until Oliver was free, covered in dirt and dust. The tunnel began to shake again, more pieces coming loose from the ceiling. Knowing the tunnel was about to cave in, Oliver broke into a sprint, swiftly reaching down to grab his bow on the way out, leaving most of the arrows that had fallen out of his quiver behind. It wasn’t such a big lose for Oliver. He had plenty of more arrows back at the bunker. 

Just as Oliver reached outside, the tunnel collapsed. Oliver paid no mind to it. He allowed his eyes to settle on the towering forms of Ghidorah and Godzilla for only a split second. He had only one goal in mind; get back to the others. Hopefully they had fallen back to the place where they had landed earlier. Determination coursing through him, Oliver bolted forward, attempting to maintain his footing as he ran through the woods until he reached the coast. 

“Ollie!” Laurel cried out as she as she spotted Oliver emerging from the tree lines. 

“Everyone okay!?” Oliver shouted as he joined his friends. His eyes landed on John, who had yet to regain consciousness. “And what happened to him?” 

“He passed out when he saw Ghidorah.” Sara answered. 

Before anyone else could speak, something materialized behind the group. They whirled around to see what appeared to be some kind of portal. Not even two seconds later, Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon jumped out. “Barry? Cisco?” Laurel asked in shock. 

“Hey guys.” Cisco said with a smile, but it vanished the moment his eyes spotted Slade. “Woah!” 

“How the hell did he get out of his cell?!” Barry demanded, pointing at Slade. 

“I let him out.” Oliver answered. 

Before either Barry or Cisco could respond to Oliver, Nyssa’s voice cut in. “He should not be your concern at the moment.” She pointed in the direction of the dueling behemoths. Barry and Cisco eyes drifted in that direction, and their eyes widened. 

“Holy crap.” Cisco breathed in shock and awe. 

“Felicity told us, but yeah, holy crap.” Barry’s tone was one of astonishment. 

“Felicity gave us a call, said that your plane was destroyed and that she couldn’t reach you guys.” Cisco said after he tore his gaze away from Godzilla and Ghidorah. 

“And what is that?” Thea pointed to the portal. 

“That’s a breach, basically a portal.” Barry explained. 

Ghidorah used its wings to propel itself forward, kicking Godzilla in the chest. The nuclear saurian screeched as he went down on the ground. But Ghidorah was not interested in following up with its attack. Instead, the alien creature levitated into the air, leaving the island. It had a planet to destroy. Godzilla climbed back onto his feet, roaring at Ghidorah’s departing form. Godzilla began to stomp toward the ocean, intending to follow his rival. But he came to an abrupt stop when he sensed something. A sensation unlike anything he had felt before. It was strange and unnatural. Curiously, Godzilla turned toward the source, spotting a group of humans on the beach. 

“Umm, guys.” Cisco’s voice was nervous as he spoke. Everyone was on edge. 

Godzilla was looking _directly_ at them, a low growl rumbling in his throat. No one dared to move. “Is he gonna eat us?” Thea dare asked. 

Godzilla’s eyes lingered on them for a few more unnerving moments before he snorted loudly, resuming his trip to the water. The giant reptile trudged deeper and deeper until he lowered himself into the water, his tail propelling himself forward. 

Everyone relaxed, but it was allowed only for a moment when Oliver spoke. “We need to get back to Star City.” His voice was grim. 

“Just hop into the breach and we’ll be there.” Cisco said. 

Despite their reluctance, everyone hopped into the breach, Oliver and Slade carrying John. Once everyone was in, the breach closed. 

The situation just got a whole lot worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Have an awesome day!  
> Once again, I apologize if this seems rushed. And for the shortness as well.  
> A special thanks to ArlyssTolero for suggesting that Darhk's admiration for Ghidorah would be another reason why he wouldn't be chosen for the next Ra's al Ghul.


End file.
